


Two Mercs Have Fun

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fucking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for an anonymous friend. Medic and Spy fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mercs Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Friend).



> "If your still doing requests may I ask for you to write another medics spy?  
> With medic spanking and using all kinds of fun sex toys on him?  
> Please."
> 
> Hope this drabble will suffice~

Medic threw Spy down on his bed, and he propped himself on his knees. With a harsh tug the doctor ripped Spy’s balaclava off of his head, throwing it to the side. 

“I want to see your face while I have my way with you.” Medic whispered into Spy’s ear. 

Arms wrapped around the Frenchman’s waist and eager hands pulled down their zipper. Medic’s hand then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Spy’s erection strained against his boxers. Medic embraced Spy from behind, rubbing a thumb over the small wet spot his precum was making. 

“Please M-Medic…” Spy wailed softly, leaning back into Medic though thrusting his groin forward.

“Needy aren’t you? Begging for some attention for that slut cock.” Medic hissed and lowered Spy’s boxers. His hard leaking cock sprung out, and his balls hung heavy. 

The doctor shoved Spy down onto his face, and when he tried to rise Medic roughly shoved him down again. “Stay down bitch.” He ordered.

Spy raised his ass, instinctively, aching to be fucked. Medic brought down a bare hand on his presented cheeks. Spy yelped at the contact, a red handprint already forming. Medic was not gentle when it came to spanking. He raised a hand, ready to bring it down again.

“Ask for another.” Medic commanded.

“Doctor, please…please may I have another?” Spy moaned, his voice cracked.

Medic obliged and swiftly smacked Spy’s rear again. He began to smack him over and over, taking time to caress his bright sore skin between spanks. With his other hand, Medic tugged on Spy’s cock, thumbing his wet slit, and squeezing his testicles. The doctor’s own member was rock hard, and Spy’s presented ass was too tempting. Medic reached into a bedside dresser and pulled some things out that Spy couldn't see.

Medic picked the Frenchman up from his position, bringing him to his lap. Medic alined his cock with Spy’s asshole before slathering it with lube from the bottle he had gotten, then throwing it aside. Spy supported himself on his knees as he hovered over the sitting doctor, ready to impale himself. Medic put his hand on Spy’s shoulder, pushing down on them to tell Spy that he was to sit on his cock.

Spy lowered himself, moaning and throwing his head back as he felt the head of Medic’s lubed cock push inside him. Spy brought himself down hard, filling himself fully. Medic groaned and bucked into him, lifting him slightly so he would fall back down onto him. Spy bounced enthusiastically on Medic, as the doctor would buck and thrust up to fill Spy. 

Medic reached to the side to get something else he had gotten. He brought it around to show the Frenchman. A vibrator. A wand with a vibrating ball at the end. Spy smiled and drool slipped past his lips. Medic turned the toy on, emitting a faint buzzing. He brought the end of the vibrating wand to Spy’s leaking cock head, and Spy let out a loud and slutty moan as fast vibrations surged through his stiff member.

The two mercs continued to bounce and thrust as they fucked, now with Spy bucking his cock onto the vibrating wand. Medic ran it along his shaft as precum dripped onto it.

“Medic, I’m gonna…!” Spy gasped out before thick strings of cum shot from his cock, and his body shuttered and convulsed. He squeezed Medic’s cock, and the doctor climaxed and shot his own cum into Spy.

The vibrating was too stimulating for Spy after his orgasm, and he moaned in slight pain. Medic turned the toy off before allowing the Frenchman to sit up, cum leaking from his backside. Spy flopped onto his stomach panting. 

Medic bit his lip and smiled. “Good work.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open for requests and commissions. My Tumblr is mara-awesome, so hit me up


End file.
